Hitori Ayatori
Mizuki Character Song I do not own neither the song nor the lyrics/translation. The following translation is from: http://suzumiya-bren.blogspot.com.tr/2014/02/hitori-ayatori-mizuki-character-song.html Kanji ひとりあやとり 瑞希(岡本信彦) かわいすぎるからお外に出かけちゃダメ　ダメダメ お怪我をするからがんばりすぎたらダメ　絶対ダメ だけど　それがお望みならば 僕がなんとかしましょう　お役に立ちましょう 大丈夫　いつだって僕が傍にいるから　安心して 信じてよ　誰よりも大切な人　あなただけ 何度でも　アプローチする僕を　気にかけて　気にかけて どうして僕じゃダメなの？　一途なこの想い　届け 綺麗なその手に今すぐ御手付きしたい　したい　したい 僕だけにその瞳を釘付けにしたい　絶対したい あの日　約束したんだいつか 独りでなんか泣いてないでさ　幸せになるって 満開の梅の木を二人で見ていたい　ずっとずっと 運命の人は僕だと気づいてよ　わかるでしょ？ 何度でも　しつこく迫るのは　振り向いて　欲しいから どうして僕じゃダメなの？　僕にはあなただけ　なのに なんでなの？　優しいその手は僕に触れてはくれないの もう二度と　孤独じゃないと思えたら　いいのにな ちょっとでも　その気にさせたいな　僕だけに　微笑んで この恋はひとりあやとり　いつかはこの想い　届け Romanji Hitori Ayatori Mizuki (Okamoto Nobuhiko) Kawai sugiru kara osoto ni dekakecha DAME DAME DAME Okega o suru kara ganbari sugitara DAME zettai DAME Dakedo sore ga onozomi naraba Boku ga nantoka shimashou oyakunitachimashou Daijoubu itsudatte boku ga soba ni iru kara anshinshite Shinjite yo dare yori mo taisetsu na hito anata dake Nando demo apuro-chi suru boku o kinikakete kinikakete Doushite boku ja DAME nano? Ichizu na kono omoi todoke Kirei na sono te ni ima sugu otetsukishitai shitai shitai Boku dake ni sono hitomi o kugitzuke ni shitai zettai shitai Ano hi yakusoku shitanda itsuka Hitori de nanka naitenaidesa shiawase ni narutte Mankai no ume no ki o futari de miteitai zutto zutto Unmei no hito ha boku dato kitzuite yo wakaru deshou? Nando demo shitsukoku semaru no ha furimuite hoshii kara Doushite boku ja DAME nano? Boku ni ha anata dake nano ni Nande nano? Yasashii sono te ha boku ni furetehakurenai no Mou nido to kodoku janai to omoetara ii no ni na Chotto demo sono ki ni sasetai na boku dake ni hohoende Kono koi ha hitori ayatori itsuka ha kono omoi todoke Translation One Person Cat's Craddle Mizuki (Okamoto Nobuhiko) You are so cute that it's NO GOOD for you to go outside, NO GOOD, NO GOOD. What if you were hurt for overdoing it, NO GOOD, definitely NO GOOD. But if it were to be your wish I'll somehow grant it. I'll make myself useful. It's okay, I'll always be by your side, stay calm. Trust me, the most precious person is you. How many times they approach it troubles me, it troubles me. Why CAN'T it be me? I yearn for this feeling to reach you. I want this pretty hand to take me and make of this servant her lover, I want it, I want it. I want to be the only one rooted to the spot by those eyes, I definitely want so. The promise of that day:'' someday'' you won't be alone nor you will cry. You'll be happy. I want us to watch the plum trees in full bloom, always, always. I realise you're my destined person, you know it, right? No matter what I'll insist and I'll draw near because I want you to turn your gaze to me. Why CAN'T it be me? Even when I'm there for you only. I wonder why that gentle hand wouldn't reach out to touch me? However it would be nice if you thought being together the both of us the loneliness would be gone. Even if its just a bit I wanna make you feel that way, I want you to smile for me only. This love is a one person cat's craddle, someday this feeling will reach you. Category:Music Category:Male characters